Centerless grinding machines are well known in the art. Typically they include a grinding wheel and a regulating wheel for controlling the rate that the work is fed through the machine. However setting up the work on the machine is time consuming when high precision work is required. Heretofore, when the job was completed, the machine settings for that work were lost when the work was removed from the grinder. Then if an another order for what work was received, the grinding machine had to be reset, which was expensive.
To overcome this problem, a fixture for a centerless grinder has been designed so that the machine settings are not lost when the work is removed. In this way, when an additional order for that work is received, the machine does not have to be reset.
To do this a regulating wheel assembly for each job is designed so it is independent of the grinding machine and can be removed and stored as a unit without disturbing the grinding machine settings. This leaves the main shaft free to accept other combinations of regulating wheels for grinding differently shaped forms. Then if additional orders for that work are received, the regulating wheel assembly for that job is simply replaced on the grinding machine, and the machine is ready for work.
What is needed therefore and comprises an important object of this invention is to provided a fixture for a centerless grinding machine which is designed so the regulating wheel assembly can be quickly and easily removed from the fixture without disturbing the machine settings.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a centerless grinding machine where the regulating wheel assembly is independent of the grinding machine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a centerless grinding machine that is designed so the regulating wheel assembly can be quickly removed and replaced on the grinding machine.
These and other objects of this invention will become more apparent when better understood in the light of the accompanying drawings and specification wherein: